Les Bébé Sitters par les Lettres et L'email
by So Electric
Summary: The baby-sitters apply for college, love and lose, give birth and more letters and email
1. Colleges and Confusion

1 To: PotteryPaintressClaud890  
  
2 From: CitySweetieS1984  
  
Dear Claudia,  
  
Depressed am I. I'm in the hospital as of right now, lying on this cold, hard bed. September 11th shocked us all, but me the most. I got hit on the head with a rock and I'm still in the hospital, even though right now it's January. Well, I'm being released tomorrow! Yay! I'm starting at a new school in Soho, farther away from the WTC, seeing as Parker was destroyed in the rubble. I'm just ending first semester in my senior year and I am scared. I have applied to mainly NY universities, but I want to go to college on the west coast, kinda far away from all this stuff. So, I applied for Western New Mexico University in Silver City, New Mexico. Its VERY inexpensive and its non competitive. They have a diverse math department, I hope to teach Math.  
  
Well Call Me in the Hospital,  
  
Stace  
  
  
  
Dear Abby,  
  
How come you had to move? We miss you terribly, here. I know you would've added some fun to this college application process. It's horrible, well not too bad. I applied to only one college, Nazarene Indian Bible College, also in New Mexico, I'll be kinda near Stace (if she gets accepted), I've been thinking of being a Religious Education Teacher, over these past years, I've realized my two passions, children and God. Nazarene is very small with only 35 students, I swear. So send me a note.  
  
Love,  
  
Mary Anne  
  
  
  
3 To: ShyyGirl45  
  
From: SportsSistah768  
  
Hey MA!  
  
I'm so tired of this college stuff, I cannot believe it. As you know, I applied to a lot of colleges, but I'm almost positive I'm going to King's College in Tennessee, I got accepted. Since Karen was killed in the car accident when she was 8 six years ago, my grades were steadily dropping. The minimum GPA u have to have is 2.4 and my overall GPA is 3.0. I'll probably major in Pre-Veterinary studies, since I'm going to be a veterinarian, but I also want to play in the Olympics for the Women's Volleyball Team, and the King V-Ball program is great.  
  
This stuff is wearing me down,  
  
Kris  
  
4 To: ShyyGirl45, SportsSistah768, PotteryPaintressClaud890, CitySweetieS1984, YiddishComic, GirlirinaBallerina, Iluv2write4everMal  
  
5 From: SimplyWholesomeCaliGirl  
  
Guys!  
  
I'm a big sister again. Shantee(my dad's third wife and Jessi's aunt) gave birth to Echo Horizon Schafer today. She's very big with curly black hair like Shantee's, big blue eyes like my dad's and light brown skin as a mix between Shantee's African-American and my dad's white. She is gorgeous. Just wanted to drop a line to let you guys know. We're all flying out to Stoneybrook for Echo's christening. Gracie is very proud of her little sister. Best part? All of you guys are godmothers!  
  
6 Happy Birthday Echo!  
  
Dawnie!  
  
  
  
Bonjour Mallory!  
  
I just finished touring in old Paree. I'm on my way back to SB.  
  
SYS,  
  
Jess  
  
7 To: ShyyGirl45  
  
From:YiddishComic  
  
Dear Mary Anne,  
  
You'll never guess what happened! Well I have to go eat dinner! I'll tell you later!  
  
Love, Abby 


	2. Out of the Hospital

Dear MA,  
  
Just wanted to drop you a line and ask you a ? When did u become so religious?  
  
-Mal  
  
Dear Mallory,  
  
Hi Mal, well I became religious over the summer of 10th grade when your family moved to England. I want to have kids and I think that all kids should have a base. As for many of my friends, their morals and values are based on religion; religion is their base. I'm right, right? Your family is Episcopalian and you go to church and base your lives on the Ten Commandments. Well I went to Turquoise Lake Multi-Religious Summer Camp. There, we took several classes on almost every type of religion there was and discovered what was right for us. For me, Catholicism, camp gave me a strong sense of feeling, faith, and belief. I became very good friends with a girl named Millie Esperanza. She's our age but was gave several seminars on Catholicism and what it meant to her. I went to every single one. She moved to Stoneybrook and now we're good friends. Well, just letting you know.  
  
Proud Catholic,  
  
Mary Anne Spier  
  
To: Girlirina Ballerina  
  
From: SimplyWholesomeCaliGirl  
  
Hey Jess!  
  
I heard you just got back. Wow! I've always wanted to go to Europe… Lucky girl. Jess, there's so many problems in my life right now. I love Echo Horizon and Shantee. But Shantee is Dad's third wife! I know Carol died but it just doesn't feel right. And he's pressuring me to go to USC and I don't even know if I'm ready for college.  
  
Well,  
  
E-mail me back,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear MA,  
  
I just got the BEST news! It's amazing, I'm going on tour with my soccer team, we're going to Australia! I'm unbelievably exciting.  
  
JWTLYK,  
  
Abbs  
  
Claud,  
  
I just met the nicest girl! She's from France and is new to SoHo Performing Arts Academy, as am I. She could be a model, but she's a ballerina and has an amazing singing voice. Her name is Sophie Rivier. She's African-American, has really long, curly, light brown hair; green eyes; and clear, amazing, light brown skin. She also has really good fashion sense, she's so sweet!  
  
Just wanted to let you know about my new friend,  
  
Stacey  
  
Hey Kristy!  
  
How are you? I'm good, but a little jealous… Stacey met a new girl named Sophie. From Stacey's description, Sophie is gorgeous, talented, sweet, and wears designer clothes. I'm jealous.  
  
Love,  
  
Claud  
  
1 Unsent Letters from Claudia to Stacey  
  
Stacey!  
  
How could you go and get a new friend? I thought we were bets buds.  
  
Guess not,  
  
C  
  
Dear Stacey,  
  
I miss you terribly and now things are going wrong all because of you! God Stacey! I thougth you would neva get a new best friend.  
  
Oh well,  
  
C  
  
Hi,  
  
I hate you. Don't ever talk to me ever again!  
  
-C 


	3. Who's Pregnant?

Dear Everyone,  
  
This weekend I'm coming back to the Old Town this weekend with Sophie. I think you guys will love her. I want us all to have lunch on Sunday. It'll be fun.  
  
1 Love,  
  
1.1 Stacey  
  
  
  
Guys,  
  
I'm writing to you to let you know that I'm engaged. I'm getting married in six months. Sidney, the French redhead who I met at the Rivera this summer asked me to marry him. I'm eight months pregnant with a baby boy who we're naming Marc Pierre. Sidney is an oil heir; I'll be well taken care of. You guys are all invited to my baby shower and wedding. I'll fly you all out to Jamaica where the baby shower is taking place.  
  
Please Be Supportive,  
  
Shannon  
  
Dawnie,  
  
Shannon Kilbourne, Miss Responsible is now going to be Missus Responsible. I'm a little ashamed of her, to be a friend of a teenage mother… She must be tearing out her hair right now. I feel so bad for her. I'm also happy for her; she's a new mother. I always imagined teenage mothers to be dirty, irresponsible, drug addicts and Shan is none of those things. I want to be there for her but I'm nervous. I don't know what to do?  
  
-MA 


	4. Shame On You

To the readers: I know you guys feel Mary Anne and Shannon are out of character, but remember… this is my story. High school can most definently change you. Mary Anne, isn't very out of character, you can't see her being a bit shy or awkward? This chapter will kind of explain things a little better. To see how Mary Anne has changed, look VERY closely at Dawn's letter.  
  
BalletPrincess: You give great reviews. Yeah, my dad is French, my mom is black. So ½ French? I guess.  
  
On with the show.  
  
Mary Anne,  
  
Shame on you! Ever since you became Catholic, you've been ever so critical and well… different. MA, I don't like it one bit! I know you've done your whole abstinence thing, but obviously, the rest of us haven't followed it. You are the only virgin here Mary Anne, and maybe that's a good thing for you! Nevertheless, this is Shannon's choice not yours! Imagine you being ashamed of her. Don't call me; don't talk to me or anything until you've gotten out of this attitude!  
  
-Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm getting married. (((Deep breath))) I'm getting married. Maybe if I say it three times, I'll actually be happy with my decision. Well my mom made the ultimatum. I'm pregnant, and I have to get married or… be disowned. I cannot believe my parents are being so harsh. And Maria, she's harsh too. She seems different, vague. Whenever I come home, she rushes into her room and blasts Ja Rule, so loud, the neighbors complain. And she plays the same song, I Cry, You Cry. Maybe it means something. Tiffany is different. She smiles, looks a little scared as if I'm a dangerous camel spitting at her. I cannot believe Ria though. She should be supportive. I got a congratulations card from Dawn and Stacey. They're happy for me; Mary Anne seems like Tiffany. Wanting to hug me and cry with me, but a little scared of me. Like the famous line in CANDYMAN, "What are you scared of me or something?" I feel different. I dunno. I kind of don't want Rene Charles, which is a little evil of me. But he's changing so much. (((Sigh))) I just want everyone to leave me alone.  
  
-Shannon…Sidney  
  
Claud,  
  
Wake up and smell the French toast! Stacey is getting new friends! Too bad! You've got new friends. Why are you acting like this? Everyone deserves more friends. In a nicer tone, I'm glad that you are fine, I am fine too. Have a nice day.  
  
Love,  
  
Kristy  
  
Instant Message  
  
CitySweetieS1984: Hey Sophie!  
  
SophietheStar: Stacey! Why were you absent today? I missed you. That Alison was really being a jerk.  
  
CitySweetieS1984: I had a doctor's appointment. I know Alison is rude. So who'd you sit with @ lunch?  
  
SophietheStar: Oh… the rest of the ballerinas. But you know them…we didn't really lunch. We sat and talked about the new diets and how to land a grand jete without your butt jiggling. LOL  
  
CitySweetieS1984: LOL, Soph. You are hilarious! Okay, time for insulin! LUVYA!  
  
SophietheStar: Bye Stace. I can't wait to meet your friends! 


	5. Backlash

Dawn,  
  
Are you stereotyping Catholics? Just because you think you're a "free spirit" doesn't mean that I am. I like being Catholic and I don't agree with Shannon, so there! I'm not just going to take your insults and remarks anymore. I'm 18 years old and I'll do and say whatever the hell I want to.  
  
Ms. Mary Anne Spier  
  
  
  
Ms. Shannon Kilbourne,  
  
The tropical flower arrangement for your engagement party is flying from India on Saturday, May 16th. A young, Indian girl of about eighteen with long, dark hair will be dropping off the flowers. We have arrangements for her to stay at Stoneybrook Suites.  
  
Thank You,  
  
Seth Hawley  
  
Worldwide Flower Co.  
  
Dear Stacey,  
  
Maybe I haven't been as forthcoming with you as I should have been. I'm jealous of you, Stace and I'm jealous of Sophie. You guys have it all; money, cars, each other and I'm here alone in ol' Stoneybrook. Call me (212)KLJ-1594.  
  
Luvya,  
  
Claud  
  
Dear Jessi,  
  
I wanted you to be the first to know. Mom is having another set of triplets! They are girls, she's seven months pregnant, she let us know today. We're looking for names. Claire is already making baby clothes. Isn't that a scream? Margo is so busy with her new baby sitting club that she doesn't really pay attention. Except for the clients of course. Give me a ring girlfriend.  
  
-Mal  
  
Dear Dawn,  
  
Here's a part of a song/poem by Tupac that always makes me feel better when I'm sad.  
  
I shall fear no man, but God  
  
though I walk through tha valley of death  
  
I shed so many tears  
  
Please God walk with me...  
  
back in Elementry, I thrived on misery  
  
left me alone I grew up amongst a dying breed  
  
as my mind couldn't find a place ta rest…  
  
  
  
A Note: I am accepting submissions for names. If you give me three great names, I'll write you into the story! 


	6. Happy Dayz

A/N: Hey! Okay, okay, so sue me! I had an ittle-wittle case of writer's block. Sorry I haven't updated in two months, but I was urged to update so here it is. And thanks for the reviews, everyone but I chose the names about a month ago. CNJ, DollsGirl, and teacherchez I need your names, hair color, eye color, race, distinguishing features, and if you would like to be a Pike relative, family friend, or church friend. Next chapter will not in letter format. Okay, on with the show!  
  
  
  
Dear Abbs,  
  
Thanks for coming to the shower, you, Mal, Jessi, and Dawn were the only ones who came. I must admit that did hurt. But that's not why I'm snail- mailing you. Okay, do you know anything about Hinduism? Cause, I ordered these special roses from India for the wedding and they're super-fragile so they had to send this girl with them. Well, she's staying at our home for about a month. She's so spooky and quiet and she prays a lot. I want to relate to her, she's going to be at the wedding and stuff.  
  
Help! Shannon  
  
Mary Anne, Mal, Abby, Stacey, Dawn, Kristy, Claud: I am so excited! My family has been chosen for the KWES show, Back to Home. We will be living like pioneers for one whole month! We will be going to the wilderness for a month. Becca submitted us and we were chosen. Charlotte's family and Ben's family were chosen also, we'll be half a mile from each other. So my new address for a month is 6 Indian Lane, Blackberry Hollow Connecticut. Be sure to write!  
  
Love, Jessi  
  
Claud, I am so sorry I made you feel jealous. I don't know what to say, except well, sorry. I miss you so much I'm going out of my mind, call me. I miss you. -Stace  
  
Mary Anne, I'm not going to King's Cross. I was so sure I was, but now I'm not. The other day I was watching this show called Crime and Punishment. And the story was, that this fifty-year old man kidnapped this five year old boy and raped and killed him. I was so angry, I wanted to bring justice and I realized it. I want to be a lawyer, I'm going to be a lawyer. I'm going to UCLA. I am sooo excited! Oh God, I'm going crazy, I've got college fever. So you're going to Nazarene? Wow, I'm proud of you Mary Anne. We're both going to college. I cannot believe it. Remember eighth grade, when we used to sleep over my house and dream about college. You always thought we would go to Connecticut U together. I love you Mary Anne, and I'm sad that we're not as close anymore.  
  
Contact Me, Kristy 


End file.
